


记一次录制结束

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Kudos: 3





	记一次录制结束

“上面冷吗？”  
这是米津玄师见到菅田将晖从朝日电视台为他特别在楼顶能拍到东京塔的位置布置的拍摄场走下来后的第一句话。  
“还好吧。”  
菅田将晖的口中吐着白气，手插在大衣的兜里。  
米津玄师笑笑，伸手撩开挡在自己眼前的头发，好让自己看清对方冻的稍显苍白的面容。  
伸手拉开大衣，把还带着浑身寒气的菅田将晖抱进怀里，小小的一只刚刚好把自己的怀抱填的满满的。  
菅田将晖用手环住米津玄师的腰，在一起了这么久也没见米津玄师身上多长点肉，整个人还是最开始的细瘦样子。  
“还说不冷呢，你鼻尖都冻红了，”米津玄师把下巴放在菅田将晖的头顶，他新染过的白色头发这回还有点硬， “要不是你上去之前我给你加了个围巾，你今天肯定会感冒。”  
米津玄师的嗓子这会儿有点哑，不知道是不是冻得。  
“刚刚录了好多遍啊，导演组真是的……”  
“我知道，哪的导演组都这样的。”  
放在米津玄师后腰上的手被冻得冰凉，这温度也透过米津玄师的衣服传导给他。他皱了皱眉，收回抱着菅田将晖的手，伸向后边拉住菅田将晖的手，塞进对方的大衣兜里。  
这双平时经常跟自己一起弹奏吉他的手现在冻得冰凉，原本柔软的皮肤也糙了吧唧的。  
“暖和吗？”  
米津玄师的声音里滚着低低的笑，带着一点气音，明明是在这么多的工作人员旁边进行着大家只要注意一点就能听见的谈话，偏偏要故意地留出一点私密的感觉。  
“很暖和……”  
他的声音也小小的，闷在米津玄师的怀里，随着声音的传导隔着里面穿的毛衣给米津玄师带来一点似有似无的颤动感。  
米津玄师的大手热热的，包裹在自己冰冷的手上，在低温中呆的久之后僵硬的关节现在有点微麻的疼痛。  
“去保姆车上吧，我给你沏了姜茶。”米津玄师拉着菅田将晖到保姆车上，车上的暖风怕是就没停过，菅田将晖一进去就觉得这里热的简直有点扎人。  
“我刚刚偷偷上去了一下，”米津玄师不知道是因为害羞还是被暖风激的有点脸红，“结果被导演看到了，我本来还编了借口说什么要给你讲歌，结果他说可能会影响你就把我赶下来了。”  
“臭导演。”  
菅田将晖靠在米津玄师的身上小声骂了一句，又喝了一口手里抱着的一杯烫烫的姜茶，热烫的液体流下喉咙，从胃里放出现在他急需的热量。原本凉乎乎的毛呢大衣放在一边，换成了另外一件。就算这样米津玄师还觉得不行，半是强迫半是撒娇地哄着，给他包了自己的一件大号羽绒服，看着像个地主家的傻儿子。  
两个人腻在后座，透过窗户看外面的工作人员收工。各式各样的摄影器材被收进箱子里，来运照明灯的车也已经到了，菅田将晖的经纪人正在那里跟导演组说最后的场面话。  
“我得去说两句吧。”  
菅田将晖抬眼看了米津玄师一眼，大眼睛在车里昏黄的灯光照耀下下闪着复古的光。  
他这说着要去，倒没有一点要下去的意思，甚至还挪挪屁股跟米津玄师贴的更紧了一点。  
“别去了，你刚刚跟导演组说过了吧，”米津玄师伸手拉拉包在菅田将晖身上现在有点松的羽绒服，“一冷一热，回头下去真要感冒了。”  
“嗯。”  
菅田将晖的声音现在软软乎乎的。  
车里的温度有点高，引得菅田将晖整个人都放松下来。他把鞋子踢掉，把腿也放到车座上，蜷到羽绒服的包裹下面。  
一从刚刚紧张的状态解脱出来，菅田将晖这口气也没吊住，从傍晚一直工作到凌晨，这可不是谁都能消受得了的。  
米津玄师眼神始终没离开菅田将晖，也一眼就看出了他眼皮开始打架。  
伸手拿过菅田将晖手上的姜茶放到一边的杯托里，伸手拍拍他的肩膀。  
“睡会吧，到家还早着。”  
米津玄师声音很低，压到菅田将晖的耳朵里有说不出的好听，诱惑着他在里面沉沦下去。  
“嗯。”  
“你好过分啊，我腿会麻的。”米津玄师无奈地看着菅田将晖特别自然地躺到了自己腿上，这么大一男的躺后座上也不嫌团巴。  
“哎算了，你躺着吧。”米津玄师看着菅田将晖向自己投来的清澈眼神很无奈又宠溺地笑了，对方在听到自己这句话之后，特别高兴地笑笑，又很幼稚地把自己围巾上的流苏抓在手里拽着玩。  
米津玄师把手搭到菅田将晖的身上，手下的羽绒服软绵绵的。  
“我刚才唱的可好了。”菅田将晖看着米津玄师，像个求夸奖的小孩子。  
“唱得好还录好几遍，把自己冻得要死。”  
米津玄师毫不留情地拿话戳他，免得他尾巴翘上天去。  
菅田将晖傻乎乎地笑笑，丝毫没在意。  
“这不是づんし给我写的嘛，歌这么好自然要好好录的。”  
米津玄师失笑，伸手把衣服给他掖了掖，免得那并不存在的冷风吹进去。  
“赶紧，有觉好好睡。”  
菅田将晖听话地闭上眼睛，一只手从羽绒服里伸出来，拉住了米津玄师放在自己身上的手。  
经纪人和司机上了车，冲坐在后座的米津玄师和已经睡下的菅田将晖点点头。  
车子发动了，米津玄师紧紧地拉着菅田将晖的手，和他一起穿行在东京这座不夜城里。  
今夜，就这样结束了。


End file.
